


冬眠候鸟绑架案

by UnderAurora



Category: R1SE (Band), 何洛洛 - Fandom, 何焉悦色, 焉栩嘉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 狗血, 现背
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderAurora/pseuds/UnderAurora
Relationships: 何焉悦色 - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	冬眠候鸟绑架案

＊非典型现背 | 私设如山  
＊ooc归我 而浪漫圆满都祝他们

| 去试图爱我，像杀死一只海鸥那样

<我始终猜不透，为何那飞鸟追着我不放，直至我投入你的无岸海>

清晨的铃声急促地响起了一连串，停在窗台上的稚鸟受了惊扑棱棱地飞离而去。

徐一宁摸了一会才碰到床头柜上的手机，半闭着眼睛接起了电话。应该开静音的，他想。

“我是邮政ems，您的快件。”

什么快递…他迷迷糊糊翻身下床去开门，薄薄的一只信封接过来，耷拉着眼皮签下自己的名字。

他落笔的时候，下意识还是先写一个单人旁，“何”字的单人旁。反应过来之后才会添上突兀的另一笔。

这信封晃了晃也没有声响，小刀划开封口，纸张从侧面轻飘飘滑落。

怎么就光秃秃寄过来了，徐一宁蹲下拾到手心里展开，心里抱怨着。

普通的80x200mm尺寸，票面上印着一个英文logo，艺术字体标注着它的来意：808bass个人巡回演唱会。

徐一宁睡意全无，定定地看着那一行特殊设计过的“808bass”字样，心脏迟疑着钝痛了一下。

他翻到门票背面，角落里签着一个笔画复杂的名字，顶部像一排小山丘。徐一宁指腹抚过那一处，还能隐约触及凹下去的痕迹——“焉栩嘉。”

他念出那个名字，惊动了沉寂的往事。

——

何洛洛从三楼跑下来的时候，跟翟潇闻打了个照面。

他下意识地提了一下衬衫的领子，匆忙说早上好。翟潇闻目光来回打量，看的他心里发毛。

“你怎么跟做贼一样啊。”翟潇闻笑嘻嘻地撞了他一下。

“没那回事。”他有在努力做到若无其事。

翟潇闻这人太精，只要自己漏了一处馅，他能把人整个都剥开，然后发现透出来的都是焉栩嘉的味道和痕迹。

“是嘛，对了，你去叫焉栩嘉起床啊。”翟潇闻拍拍他肩膀，“这都几点了。”

“知道了。”何洛洛扶着楼梯又往上走，到转角的时候骤然松了一口气。

房门推开是一室的旖旎气味，还残留着拔升的温度。

焉栩嘉还裹在被子里餍足回味，不愿动弹。感觉到有人靠近，他皱着眉头睁开了眼睛，何洛洛就在他触手可及的地方，凭借无处安放的光照耀了他。

何洛洛咳嗽了一声，戳戳他垂在被子外面的手臂，“起床吧。”

“你的脸怎么这么红？”焉栩嘉支起上半身，低声问他，像过夜的民谣。

明知这是有意调笑他，何洛洛还是笑不出来。他非要去琢磨刚刚翟潇闻徘徊的眼神，猜测是不是被发现了什么。

“潇闻…好像看出来了。”何洛洛说着，又不自在地拢紧了衣领。

焉栩嘉揉了揉他头发，他向来不甚在意这些，差点脱口一句“发现就发现吧”，碍于何洛洛脸皮薄，还是及时咽了回去。

他们的关系像现在的距离一样不近不远，虽然在床上是坦诚相见的地步，但穿好衣服之后谁都束手束脚。何洛洛迷茫地看着他，记不起来有什么话想说。

焉栩嘉只当他还没缓过神。昨晚自己将何洛洛按在洗手台上做扩张的时候，那双一直湿漉漉的眼睛半是憧憬半羞耻地望着他，抽噎着问会不会被人察觉。

对视的时间超出了网传的那个定律，何洛洛的脸红非但没有消退，还有加深蔓延的趋势。

——如果不是突兀的手机铃声响起。

何洛洛吓了一跳，出于礼貌避开了视线。

“……知道了，太能催了。”焉栩嘉匆匆接了电话，坐起来套好衣服对何洛洛说，“如果他们问起来，就说我今天得晚点回来。”

“但是…”他没来得及说完，焉栩嘉已经走了出去。

尾音像失去了重力牵引，轻飘飘地散开了。

何洛洛摇摇头，像第一次犯错的孩子，鼓着嘴拍了拍自己的脸颊。

他这才意识到自己刚刚有了想要亲吻焉栩嘉的冲动。

骄傲又自卑的旷野上，开出了一朵醺然而虔诚的花。

——

“嘉哥呢？是不是在打游戏，洛洛你去叫他一下。”张颜齐正摆着餐具，转头看见何洛洛坐在沙发上看电视。

“……嘉嘉出去了，要晚点回来。”

他不知道在和谁生闷气，沉重的情绪像胶水一样粘附在他心口，压低的嗓音听得张颜齐头皮一紧。

“怎么了你？谁惹我们洛洛哥生气？”张颜齐放下餐具朝他走过去。

“没有啊。”

张颜齐没再追问。谁都知道何洛洛是个倔脾气，偶尔表现为固执地憋着心事不肯说。

只有翟潇闻不怕他的低气压，端着盘刚切好的水果来问他们吃不吃。

何洛洛摇摇头。

“不是，焉栩嘉这人有意思啊，怎么背着我们偷偷出去吃饭？”翟潇闻吐了牙签，点了点手机屏幕。

他拿到何洛洛跟张颜齐的眼前晃了一圈，兀自说，“吃的还挺丰盛，这披萨得叫他打包回来几个吧。”

他跟谁去吃饭了？是那个被匆忙接起来的电话和他仓促去赴约的人吗？

何洛洛一条一条往下翻着朋友圈动态，终于有一条给出了答案。

孙圻峻：感谢招待，附一张一顿饭拖着我吃了快三个小时的旺仔［微笑］【图片】【图片】

焉栩嘉戴着渔夫帽出镜，口罩拉下来一大半，习惯性比了一个剪刀手。

孙圻峻自己又评论了一句，“这个人，还不肯承认我是哥哥［生气］”

……无聊。何洛洛点了个赞，显得自己不那么在意。

边上的翟潇闻发群消息轰炸焉栩嘉，先谴责了几句他偷偷出去吃好吃的，话锋一转就变成了要求他打包些披萨和炸鸡回来。

张颜齐点开一句，外放的语音吵得他皱了眉头。不知道是谁先开始的，两人越过了低头看手机的何洛洛拉锯着斗嘴。

“洛洛，叫你怎么不理人啊？”张颜齐跟翟潇闻还在吵个没完，“你怎么又发呆了？”

何洛洛盯着屏幕充耳未闻，卧蚕紧绷到酸疼，他被张颜齐拍了一下才回过神，下嘴唇被他咬破一分，齿印猩红作痛。

被他按灭的屏幕下是一条朋友圈消息提醒。

是焉栩嘉回复了孙圻峻的评论。

嘉嘉：“你再说一遍谁是哥哥？”

何洛洛抬起头，剥了颗葡萄丢进嘴里，望向对他一筹莫展的两个人，笑着问，“颜齐哥，有没有糖啊？”

——

焉栩嘉回来的时间点不尴不尬，其他人已经吃过饭各忙各的。对他手里的披萨有兴趣的几个人凑了过来，抱怨说吃这么一块又得运动两小时。

翟潇闻兴致最高，怀里抱着水泥双手不方便，就张大嘴巴要何洛洛塞给他吃。

那盒披萨冷了七八分，跟孙圻峻朋友圈发的一样，就是不够那么新鲜漂亮。

“把上面的土豆泥压平了吃。”焉栩嘉手伸过来要夺他手里的塑料刀。

何洛洛下意识往后挪开，目光对接的时候，他迅速撇开脸，轻声说知道了。

是不是孙圻峻教你这么吃？何洛洛越这样想，越有种按住发疼牙齿的痛快感。

他一晚上都有心事。

这是焉栩嘉笃定的判断，就算是上床都显得敷衍。

“怎么又走神…”焉栩嘉有些不满，掐了一下何洛洛的臀瓣。

他痛呼一声，被架在焉栩嘉肩上的脚踝也抗议似的蹬了一下。这个体位无疑让他遭难，炙热的欲望深入甬道，反复碾过他的敏感点，撞破他的知觉和困意。

焉栩嘉折起他的双腿，俯下身堵住两片红肿的嘴唇。未摘的项链摩擦过何洛洛锁骨间的肌肤，冰凉的吊坠压在新鲜的吻痕上，催熟被抗拒的情欲。

这场性爱缺少了何洛洛的配合，干涩得像是进错锁孔的钥匙。

“没有…呜…！轻一点…”何洛洛的刘海浸湿，胡乱地贴在额头上，已经长到扎眼，他就这样不真切地看着背光的焉栩嘉，“为什么是我？”

焉栩嘉一番抽插后处于释放的临点，错过了那句梦呓般的问话。

快感的潮水退去，他从背后抱着何洛洛，在他的耳廓极尽亲昵地问何洛洛刚刚说了什么。

这个姿势就像是热恋期的情侣，再不济也应该是关系超乎其他人的紧密。像安藤樱抱住由里一样，脸颊贴着脸颊说，“如果他们爱你的话，会这样紧紧抱着你。”

那焉栩嘉现在抱着他，又怀着什么样的心情？

何洛洛下意识蜷起膝盖，整个人就被身后的人牢牢地圈在怀里，给予了他并不真实的安全感。

“你可以和我这样，改天，也可以和别人上床吗？”

“你在多想什么？”焉栩嘉听到这里，语气骤然降温。

偏偏何洛洛转过来的目光真诚又纯挚，“没有多想啊，我对嘉嘉来说，好像也没有什么特别的地方吧。”

焉栩嘉不想听，按着他后脑勺吻上去。

何洛洛的嘴唇很薄，怎么连说的话都这么薄情。

“徐一宁。”焉栩嘉喟然，沉沉地唤他的本名，“你怎么就不明白…”

他是真的不明白他对于焉栩嘉的意义。

何洛洛怎么会和别人一样。永远不会。

他是焉栩嘉未满十八岁就懵懂领悟的理想主义。

<02 公路直通向纳拉伯平原上的桉树区>

青岛的春风来的晚，晨起时选管总要叮嘱皮小子们不要穿单衣乱跑小心着凉。

大岛上年纪最小的少年野心从不输任何人，唯一的意外是何洛洛，从三月未融化的阳光里溯游进他的领地。

从此在他对未来的设想里分了一杯甜羹。

何洛洛像是他的着陆点，尤其是和他做爱的时候，焉栩嘉会有种无脚鸟降落的感觉。

“嘉嘉…”男孩头一回用这样被情欲泡软了的嗓音喊他。

花洒喷薄而出的水束氤氲，像大雨一样淋湿了交互的视线。

大部分的灯光进不来狭小的隔间，饶是昏暗的环境里何洛洛仰起来的小脸也光洁动人，面对这样的他，焉栩嘉连亲吻都小心翼翼。

焉栩嘉想在何洛洛面前逞能，尽量装出一副胸有成竹的样子，结果手忙脚乱还是找不到必要的润滑。

“我……”焉栩嘉耳朵尖都红透了。

何洛洛深低着头，抓着他的手按了一泵沐浴露，踮起脚抱住他脖子说，“没关系的，嘉嘉。”

他停在焉栩嘉肩头的手还微微发抖，闭着眼睛感受到有手指试探着掰开他的臀瓣，在身后徘徊。

焉栩嘉握着他的手腕将他调转过来，略带疼惜地挺进。水声模糊了一部分呻吟和粗重的喘息。

性爱忌讳纸上谈兵，到头来他发现自己连何洛洛的敏感点也不知道如何摸清。

“疼吗…？”焉栩嘉抱着何洛洛，胡乱地替他揩去脸上的水渍。

何洛洛背对着他，咬着嘴唇点点头。性器几乎是劈开了狭窄的甬道，焉栩嘉一动作就会招来何洛洛闷哼一声。在他身后的角度只能看见半边通红的脸颊，像只过熟的水蜜桃摇摇欲坠。

起初焉栩嘉还照顾着何洛洛的感受不敢轻举妄动，下身胀痛的久了，就偷偷加快了频率。性器的顶端突兀碾过了敏感点，何洛洛紧闭着眼睛猛地昂起下巴，被顶上的热水浇的呛声咳嗽。

“谁洗澡呢？”外面不知什么时候来了人听见动静。

原就逼仄的小穴猛地夹紧，焉栩嘉佯装不高兴地在他大腿内侧揪了一下。

何洛洛猛咳了几声说是他，外面就没了动静。焉栩嘉托着他的屁股腾空抱起，何洛洛原本踮着的两条腿下意识地缠在了焉栩嘉腰上。

性器畅通无阻地整根没入，钝痛和快感几乎同时袭击了何洛洛。

“太深了…嘉嘉，嘉嘉…”何洛洛分不清脸颊边是热水还是眼泪，盲目地捶着焉栩嘉的后背，“我受不了了…”

焉栩嘉埋头在他的锁骨间嘬出暧昧的红痕，挑逗也变得有条理起来。

有什么渐硬的东西抵到了焉栩嘉的小腹，焉栩嘉知道何洛洛这才真算是动情了。

他舔了一下何洛洛的耳垂，果然怀里的人触电般颤了一下，手臂收紧抱的更牢了。羞耻感被顶弄的七零八落，何洛洛整个人都要在焉栩嘉怀里化成一滩水。

在热水里泡了太久，白皙的肌肤泛出诱人的粉红色，他浑身都纤细，下手捏也没几两肉，平时套在宽大的黄色班服里不知怎么就勾起焉栩嘉的欲念。

何洛洛不曾感受过从后面达到高潮的感觉，水流和黏腻的体液顺着腿根滴落，他咬着红肿的唇瓣，靠焉栩嘉支撑着缓过后劲的快感。

“你现在这里…”焉栩嘉的手指抹过他的嘴唇，扯出一丝津液，“和你下面的小嘴一样红。”

他根本没设想过焉栩嘉说荤话的模样，原来从他嘴里说出来是色而不淫的。但何洛洛还是又惊又耻地别开头，因为那句话不自觉软了身体。

焉栩嘉扶着他的手臂帮他里外冲了干净，这才趁着没人一前一后出了隔间。

两人在阳光房门口分别，刚离了何洛洛的视线，焉栩嘉就整个人扑在床上毫无动静。

“你干嘛呢？”赵磊看他把脸埋在枕头里莫名其妙。

焉栩嘉从被子里钻出个脑袋，用手背贴了贴还在发烫的脸颊，小声说，“赵磊…我好像，发烧了。”

——

焉栩嘉的表情管理一直出众，偏偏控制不了显而易见的脸红。

他也知道，要趁十七八岁荷尔蒙涨潮的时候去爱一个人，日落之后只剩追不上的风。

——

少年人的冲动像接吻时的肾上腺素一样飙升之后，奇异地维持了很久。

何洛洛的阳光房就在焉栩嘉的隔壁，一开始他会揣包薯片来串门，原味的，青柠味的，番茄味的…笑吟吟地递给每个人分一片。

焉栩嘉的床还是很乱，衣服从床头堆到床尾。每次他一来，焉栩嘉就把衣服推到床脚，辟出一块难得的空地。

能坐的地方很小，他几乎就紧紧挨着焉栩嘉坐，人形挂件整条胳膊把他半圈在怀里。

他不主动抢话，尤其是和夏之光翟潇闻相比，要安静很多。

何洛洛认真听别人说话的时候，上下嘴唇是没有合拢的，隐约露出一点小兔牙。

他偶尔插话会问，“嘉嘉，吃薯片吗？”

然后焉栩嘉会摸摸他的头。但别人不用薯片就可以和焉栩嘉随意闲聊。

翟潇闻就是调动气氛的高手，他和夏之光周震南经常会来，一开口就能逗得别人笑个不停。

次数多了，何洛洛来的就少了。

他不是融不进他们的交谈，但总有莫名的情绪轻易形成了障碍。

独处的机会也有，他的阳光房里除了何洛洛还可以有焉栩嘉。

下雨天自然的白噪音比MP3里循环了很多遍的歌单要好听，后来和焉栩嘉相处久了连网易云的日推都变得相像。

焉栩嘉靠在他床头看书，他靠在焉栩嘉膝头睡觉。有时候他睡得不深，焉栩嘉就会把指尖伸到他的袖子里去挠他掌心。

“你当你逗猫呢？”何洛洛困得睁不开眼，软绵绵地捶了一下他的小腿。

指甲修剪的不长不短，不会戳到人，又挠的何洛洛掌心很痒。

这就是小猫爪子吧，何洛洛心想。

夏之光来叫何洛洛练习的时候，拧门把手没动静，就用力拍了两下。

“又是夏之光。”焉栩嘉用的是陈述句。

他简直一个头变两个大，成日里最聒噪的就要算夏之光一个。

那边门没开，夏之光敲着门改变了战术，在走廊里大喊何洛洛跟焉栩嘉的名字。

“焉栩嘉，你出来！开门啊！你有本事抢男人，你有本事开门啊！”

“你少说两句会怎么样吗？”焉栩嘉忍无可忍把门打开，双手环抱睨视他。

的确挺b的，夏之光不怂，伸长脖子跟他对瞪，“不怎么样，但会睡不着。”

何洛洛掰开这两个人，袖子里伸出来半截小手晃了晃，“我走咯，晚点找你。”

焉栩嘉点点头，对他比了个大拇指。

夏之光回头对着焉栩嘉做了个皱巴巴的鬼脸，便拽着何洛洛去B班教室了。

何洛洛突然噗嗤一声，拧开了笑声阀门。他笑的太魔性，带动夏之光跟他一起哈哈哈哈了半天。

“你笑啥啊？”笑完揉了揉肚子，夏之光觉得自己越来越看不懂了。

何洛洛无语，那你跟着笑什么。

他拍了一下夏之光，耸耸肩，“没事啊，想笑。”

B班晚上拖课了。

何洛洛搭着块毛巾挨个房间去找焉栩嘉，问了赵磊一句才知道他到大通铺那边去玩了。

A班F班正在混战，围成一圈坐在地上狼人杀。

焉栩嘉的发型很好辨认，何洛洛走到他身后看了一眼他的立牌，标着白狼王。

“…我已经说过了我是预言家，然后我昨晚查验的是我后置位的焉栩嘉。”陆思恒推了一下眼镜，不紧不慢地发言，“我给他一个查杀，标的铁狼打，这局全票出他。”

“过。”

焉栩嘉清了清嗓子，突然感觉有双手搭在自己肩上，他头也没回地说，“好了翟潇闻别搞我。”

他笑眯眯地推下立牌，“我自爆，天黑了。”

何洛洛突然就撤开了双手。

<03 And you know that time is coming>

其实何洛洛是个别扭小孩，心事环环相扣。

蔡正杰说他心事表现的很明显，但问他又纠结很久不肯说，揣着颗自尊心不放。

“那你说说我烦什么呗？”何洛洛晃着脚尖，冲蔡正杰抬抬眉毛，“正杰，考验你对我感情的时候到了。”

被蔡正杰弹了个脑瓜嘣。

“我还不知道你吗？”这几天何洛洛总是旁敲侧击问自己焉栩嘉的动向，“你有话就直接问他。”

“问个头。”何洛洛膝盖碰了他一下。

他本意不想去探究这场博弈里的双方胜负，但耐不住对对方想法的好奇心，尤其是每个细枝末节都会牵动他的神经。

最难熬的就是互相试探的过程。

何洛洛从小被父母宠爱长大，最难熬的事情也和人际交往没多大关系。赶进度练舞留下的淤青过个三五天会逐渐消退，换成焉栩嘉一举一动就在他脑海里挥之不去。

如果真的在脑海里放块橡皮擦就好了。

“嘉嘉人缘真的好好啊，对吧？”他碰了碰张颜齐，冲那边正在说话的焉栩嘉和周震南努嘴。

张颜齐心说不要把我牵扯到你俩的拉锯战里，没想到周震南这个心大的家伙还真的陪聊上了。

“我知道你的意思了，洛洛哥，算我欠你的。”张颜齐起身走过去，在何洛洛的视野里搭着周震南的肩，空白的大脑随机给出了一个反应，“咱们聊聊。”

“聊什么？”周震南被他拉着往边上走，莫名其妙。

“要不聊聊你当时干啥随口说选我当你队友。”张颜齐被何洛洛要笑不笑的目光盯得后背发麻，加快了脚步。

焉栩嘉朝他这边看过来了。

昨天新打的耳洞有点疼。何洛洛维持着刚刚事不关己的表情，摸了摸还在发红的耳垂。

成团之后这样的回合只增不减。

何洛洛也不是没受过焉栩嘉单方面的冷落。

他当然不服气。面上还笑着说话，心里拷问了一万遍怎么只许你和别人出去吃饭，却不准我和别人打游戏了？

按理说他们谁也没资格要求谁。

直到很久以后，他已经恢复了本名活动。他才悟出来一条，他和焉栩嘉的关系，最开始就是畸形的。

在他看来，始于性爱，也终于性爱。

两个小少爷的傲气就像面对面开屏的两只孔雀，非要压对方一等，否则不罢休。

但焉栩嘉冷战的路数未免太高端。真不打算和他说话的时候，饱满的脸颊上尽写着生人熟人都勿近，冷漠的下三白跟圆圆的小脸对比，衬出的都是尖锐和决绝。

何洛洛绝不轻易跟他低头。耗到焉栩嘉的抵触情绪开始融化，他才像猫一样暼一眼，在心里咀嚼焉栩嘉上一刻每个表情的细节。

心高气傲的小少爷非要图点什么特殊待遇才能平复心情。而他虚张声势的疏离和冷漠暂时还没有被焉栩嘉戳穿过。

他要等焉栩嘉来哄他。

每次冷战当中，唯一让他好受一点的是，至少焉栩嘉还没有主动这样哄过其他人。

——

倘若说何洛洛是焉栩嘉的着陆点，焉栩嘉就是何洛洛的避难所。

焉栩嘉是什么时候在他面前展露不一样的一面的？何洛洛苦想了很久，终于回忆起来二次公演结束后的那个夜晚。

他以为自己只是临时充当了一根稻草，但焉栩嘉听完他前言不搭后语的安慰之后，挣扎着看向他。

何洛洛被这眼神看着，无声地中了一枪，晕头转向。

他像失眠的孩子一样抱着焉栩嘉说，没事的嘉嘉，我最相信你。

那时他急于安抚焉栩嘉的情绪，却没想到自己好像被那个眼神束缚，从此抛弃了他清澈的自由。

焉栩嘉，我不希望你用那种眼神看别人。

——

“洛洛，我们几个去吃火锅，你去不去？”夏之光穿鞋的时候喊了一句。

何洛洛跟他们拜拜，“不去，待会有事。”

翟潇闻自诩为知情者（一定程度上），于是撵着夏之光就要出门，“走吧走吧待会人就多了，吃不上就怪你了夏铁刚。”

“是是是。”门刚打开，夏之光搓了搓手，“这雪有点大啊，大伙记得保暖！”

手机电量又跳了两格，楼上的焉栩嘉给他发消息，“现在去吗？”

“好。”何洛洛把手机放回兜里，细心地把没吃完的薯片夹上封口。

如夏之光所说，外面雪很大。两个南方长大的少年一脚踩在绒软的积雪里，轻松地对视一笑。

“嘉嘉你穿了几件啊？”何洛洛捏了捏焉栩嘉的手臂，没有实在的触感。

焉栩嘉掰开袖子给他看，羽绒服、大衣、高领毛衣、打底衫……

“这么多啊！”何洛洛故作夸张地把嘴巴张成O形，趁焉栩嘉不注意，把还冰凉的指尖往他衣领里蹭了一下。

“何洛洛！”焉栩嘉手长，没等他跑出两步就捞了回来，捏住他的鼻子不松手。

何洛洛瞪他，“幼稚。”

“你更幼稚。”焉栩嘉得意洋洋。

“你敢松手的话我肯定不会饶过你的哦。”

何洛洛总是会加个句末语气词，“哦”“啦”“嘞”，非但没有一点威胁的意味，落在焉栩嘉耳朵里倒更像撒娇。

他就更想逗逗何洛洛。

“好吧，那就一直不松手。”

这么大的雪天出来吃火锅的人并不多，两人选了个靠窗的位置坐下，把必点的方便面和土豆虾滑选好，才进入最折磨天秤座的环节，选肉食。

“嘉嘉，那边房顶上也有好厚的积雪啊。”何洛洛趴在窗台上用手心去接雪花。

“哪呢我看看。”焉栩嘉还在翻来覆去看菜单。

何洛洛指了一下，“那里。”

“哦，好厚的雪。”

“骗人，你头都没抬。”何洛洛小脸一皱。

焉栩嘉一看露馅了，走过去和他并肩站着，看何洛洛给他指点江山。

“嘉嘉。”何洛洛呵了口气在窗玻璃上，写了什么。他把手拿开，新的雾气已经重新蔓延覆盖上去了。

“什么？”

何洛洛用袖子把刚刚写的字母擦掉了，转过头看着他。他的目光一向诚挚又热烈，像烧掉了春天的那把大火，灰烬打着转落了焉栩嘉一身。

焉栩嘉摘下自己的眼镜，调转过来戴在何洛洛鼻梁上，象征性地阻拦了一下他热切的目光，然后问他到底要说什么呀。

眼镜戴歪了，何洛洛扶了一下，才重新开口。

“嘉嘉，明年，还能一起看雪吗？”

就算明年我们不属于R1SE了，还能一起看雪吗？

<04 你们是被写于1896年的四幕喜剧>

飞机落地的时候是下午，机场里来往的人正多。

焉栩嘉半张脸被渔夫帽挡住，另外半张脸包着黑色的口罩。接机的是赵磊，一见面就笑他，“你是谁啊，黑衣人吗？”

“困死了。”焉栩嘉大剌剌往车后座上一靠，“时差还没倒回来。”

赵磊从后视镜里看见他逐渐合上眼，冷不防说，“门票我已经帮你寄过去了，物流显示已经签收。”

“挺好的。”焉栩嘉揉揉眼，按了按酸胀的眼眶，听不出情绪。

“就是不知道他有没有档期。”

“我帮你问了。”

他在国外就看见徐一宁最近似乎有部新剧要开机。虽然两个人一直僵持着没有联系，但徐一宁的热度出现在他冲浪的每一片海域。

通稿里他的前缀常常是“原R1SE成员”。R1SE解散后何洛洛恢复本名活动，也考进北电规规矩矩地学表演。

“为什么不主动联系他？”赵磊不愧是他多年好友，总能准确无误地击中要害，问的他说不出话来。

“要你管。”焉栩嘉用脚尖踹了一下他的座椅后背，斜靠车窗闭上了眼睛。

赵磊一点也不体谅他才刚下飞机，又说，“我还以为你火急火燎地跑国外去干什么，要是被人知道你是去度假的，搞不好你就上热搜了。”

——“还能给你的下一场演唱会免费宣传。”赵磊的毒舌绝对和他的声乐一样是专业的。

焉栩嘉做了个“stop”的手势，应付他说，“北欧的风景真是看不够，只可惜还是没能看到极光。”

曾经R1SE的团综录制去了北欧，类似师姐团的撒哈拉之旅一样来了次长途旅行。

团综上线后，R1SE上综艺也被cue到此次北欧之行。

“前不久我们R1SE去了北欧，粉丝们都很好奇，录制过程中有没有什么印象深刻的事呢？”主持人话音刚落，台下的观众和他们一起笑出来。

话筒递了一个到周震南手上，小队长清清嗓子，惯例开局，“其实和兄弟们在一起，每分每秒都是印象深刻的。”

“周震南，周震南。”张颜齐招了招手示意他看自己，做了个呕吐的动作。

其他爱起哄的以夏之光为首，纷纷表示太肉麻，受不了了。

“没办法，我在队里是真的没地位。”周震南耸耸肩，顺势把话筒往边上递。

何洛洛说的很简单，最遗憾的是没能看到极光。

当时他一如既往地顺着何洛洛的话说，以后有机会再来的。

嗯…然后现在变成他一个人丢下了制作团队大晚上登上了飞机，失联了一般在北欧待了大半个月。

“焉栩嘉。”赵磊喊他，见没反应便又喊他，“焉栩嘉。他回复我了。”

“说了什么？”句末有几不可察的颤抖变调。

赵磊叹了口气。

“他说，他一定会赴约的。”

焉栩嘉有片刻的失神，但多年的偶像素养让他迅速调整好了表情。

他猛地想起当时那个他敷衍回答的问题，主持人问他说那栩嘉最遗憾的是什么呢，他是驾轻就熟的官方口吻，“其实也没有特别遗憾的，毕竟人生若无悔那该多无趣。”

但他现在改变主意了。

“赵磊，我好像知道我最遗憾的是什么了。”焉栩嘉呼了一口气，将脸埋进掌心。

赵磊问他究竟是什么，他如鲠在喉。

北欧都是同性恋合法的国家。

他抬起头，恰逢红灯，赵磊猛地一踩刹车，焉栩嘉抓着安全带上身往前倾，被惯性抖出了他那句有些哽咽的话。

“原来，我和他也曾有机会步入教堂。”

——

十七岁和成团后那两年里的焉栩嘉都是坚定的何洛洛主义者。

他没见过何洛洛这样不讲道理的人。

用最无辜的表情说最残忍的话。

“我对嘉嘉来说，好像也没有什么特别的地方吧？”那双狗狗眼里绯红的情欲还没有褪色，顺着余潮起伏着。如果忽略掉他说的话，看上去就像在祈祷。

他气的笑出来，何洛洛这个人，不讲道理还颠倒是非。

“徐一宁…”他有点生气，也不知道为什么生气。

本来没必要，也没有合理的原因。所以焉栩嘉越想越生气的一点是，自己有什么立场指责他。

何洛洛是颗不折不扣的小太阳。

所以总有天体和轨道环绕着他，但拥抱不到他的灵魂。

何洛洛打了耳洞那天，焉栩嘉穿过大通铺，看到他指着自己的耳垂跟边上人咕哝着说体验感。

打耳洞不是什么稀奇禁忌的事，长他几岁的哥哥们在他面前尽到了兄长这个角色扮演的表现，一个接一个地给他列出注意事项，不能沾水，跳舞也不要太猛，还要注意睡觉姿势……

何洛洛一一答应，乖巧地点点头，耳边的碎发不够长，两颗穿在耳垂上的粗针顺着点头的动作变换着表面的亮光。

好闪啊。焉栩嘉眯起眼，叼着棒棒糖走过去。

“正杰，那你看我到时候戴什么耳钉？我要是戴那种巨巨巨夸张的，出门会被打吧？”何洛洛指着自己的耳垂，问的是蔡正杰，目光却扫过每个人。

肖凯中刮他鼻子，“你就好好养行不行？”

何洛洛吐出来的一小截舌头是粉嫩的，他的个子被包围在中间，看起来就像只需要被呵护的小兽。

“嘉嘉！”何洛洛叫他的时候踮了踮脚。

他停下脚步，对上明晃晃的目光。“好不好看？”

就两颗光秃秃的耳钉而已，也没有装饰，哪来的好不好看。

焉栩嘉点点头，“好好养。”

何洛洛的身边还是围着很多人，气氛像是从没被外部割开过，悄无声息地圆了回去。

他是这样受喜欢，毕竟谁会不喜欢太阳呢。

焉栩嘉知道。

但太阳知道他被晒伤了吗，太阳知道他这里在下雨吗。

跟何洛洛相处实在简单，想要跟他相爱却似乎太难。

解散场演唱会之前他们爆发了最后一次冷战。

“给我干什么，小翟喜欢吃这个。”何洛洛余光瞟到被焉栩嘉胳膊肘推了一点过来的果盘。

翟潇闻隔着茶几也躺枪，瞅了一眼板正坐直的焉栩嘉，尴尬地把目光挪到switch正进行着暗黑破坏神的屏幕上面。

焉栩嘉沉默了一下，叩了叩桌面，“潇闻，你吃？”

正在燃烧的引线本线翟潇闻强忍住了爆粗口的冲动，刷地站起身，拉着夏之光的卫衣连帽要走，“夏铁刚陪我去趟超市。”

夏之光被他莫名其妙拉走，出了大门才问你要去超市干嘛。翟潇闻说不出的憋屈，指着门说那两个人又拿我当战场了。

“你怎么了？”

“前天焉栩嘉不知道哪根筋搭错了要我跟他去买奶茶，结果碰上洛洛寄信回来…”

“什么信啊？”夏之光听的蒙了，找错了重点，“你去喝奶茶怎么没给我带一杯！”

翟潇闻一口气差点没顺过来，这都什么和什么。

“我哪知道什么信啊？”

“……”

“我知道…”翟潇闻突然愣住，“好像是洛洛写给肖凯中的信。”

何洛洛总是知道怎么气他。

焉栩嘉狠狠地咬了一下他的嘴唇，何洛洛吃痛，下意识就要推开他。

门板挡住了外面玩的正起劲的队友，夜色像潮水一样扼住了他的呼吸。

这个吻的出发点就不够纯粹，何洛洛把手从焉栩嘉的掌心里抽出来，捂住了酸胀的眼睛。

焉栩嘉将他按在门板上拉下衬衫，一寸一寸亲吻他的蝴蝶骨。进入他的时候，像撞破了一场无辜翩然的梦境。

“徐一宁。”

焉栩嘉又这样唤他本名，双臂收紧，想要填满自己消瘦的怀抱。

我只是一只溃不成军的海鸥。

他看过的一本契诃夫里写道：

“我在恋爱啊！他大声说，突然想要跑过去，追上巴纳乌罗夫，搂住他，宽恕他，给他许多钱。然后跑到旷野上，跑进小树林，不住地往前跑，连头也不回。”

他从背后搂紧了何洛洛，汲取着那种只有在床上才显露出来的——两个人强烈的互相需要的感觉。

别回头，焉栩嘉，往前跑吧，跑到日出的地方去。

黎明在降临，他拥紧了他的玫瑰，眼泪是花瓣上的露水。

何洛洛，去爱我吧。

去试图爱我，像杀死一只海鸥那样。

最后一场演唱会落幕的飘带比决赛那天的还要多，像黄透了的秋叶落了人一身，要送走这个夏天。

演唱会开始前，刘也第一次用大哥的身份去协调，要他们不要把情绪带到舞台上。

原以为只是团里最小的两个小朋友一时意气用事，却没想到都是冷战十级。

“下面看着你们的都是粉丝。”刘也板起脸，“你们首先是一个偶像，然后才是可以胡闹的小朋友。”

“最后一场了，不可以出差错。”

他们从镜子里感受到对方的目光，又触电一般躲闪开了。焉栩嘉紧了紧领带，说我知道了。

他们到底是训练有素的偶像，上台后硬是没让人挑出什么错。何洛洛知道粉丝喜欢，挑了一个小熊发箍中途偷偷戴上，大屏幕对焦到他的时候，他熟练地比了一个招牌笑容。

焉栩嘉想知道他为什么挑那个头箍。

何洛洛以前靠着他看电影的时候，会抬起身子摸他的头发，“嘉嘉好像只小熊啊。”

“你粉丝说你像小猪仔。”何洛洛又戳他脸颊肉，“我第一眼见你就觉得你像小熊。”

像小熊软糖。

那你为什么挑小熊？于是他还是什么都没问。

直到最后一首歌，全场大合唱的时候，何洛洛抱过每一个人，在他面前停下张开手臂。

焉栩嘉才看着他头顶的小熊耳朵张了张嘴。

“抱一下吗？”何洛洛没等他开口，短暂地抱了他，触感还没有落实，他就抽开了身。

焉栩嘉伸出去的手空握成拳，抓了一手的金色彩带。

谢幕的时候十一个人站成一排依次向四面鞠躬。

何洛洛总是会深躬，弯腰很久。他直起身的时候，焉栩嘉扶了一下他险些滑落的耳麦，“别再慢半拍了，笨蛋徐一宁。”

——

徐一宁以为自己把这句话忘掉了。就像焉栩嘉这个人一样迟早会淡出他的生命。

他最不能明白的点在于，明明他和焉栩嘉各自是人缘很好的存在，为什么彼此相处就别扭丛生。

不明原因的故障最终拖垮了他们。

徐一宁握着突然消息震动的手机，疲倦地摘下蒸汽眼罩。

“听说你新戏杀青，本来应该一起吃个饭吧？但我今天又有安排，下次约咯，恭喜你了。”是吴季峰发来的消息。

他这才后知后觉想起来自己晚上还有一档综艺彩排。

经纪人定好的时间眼看就要到了，徐一宁匆匆泡了一盒冻干粥填肚子。最近他通告很多，稍不注意就会犯低血糖，头晕缺氧的情况也有。

现在大家都是单打独斗，徐一宁终于学会了对自己上点心。

但他的有些记忆却大脑当机了。就比如他没想到会在后台准备的时候遇上焉栩嘉。

“没想到这里也能遇见…”焉栩嘉的头发染黑剪短，倒像他刚进创造营的模样，“真是太巧了。”

是啊，太巧了。徐一宁笑了笑。

爬升的温度…衣领的香味…上翘的睫毛…都可算作他曾经斑斓又混乱的喜欢。

是午觉睡醒发现天黑的喜欢。

徐一宁眨了眨眼，憋回客套的问候，笑着说，“嘉嘉。”

焉栩嘉抿了抿嘴，与他异口同声说，“好久不见。”

彩排不是正经录制，徐一宁提起来的那点紧张又慢慢放松了下来。

他们是前对友的话题也被台本利用了一番。主持人熟练地对着镜头阐述着他们那个像大逃杀一样机制的选秀节目，渲染了一番偶像职业的不易。

话锋一转，“那不如就由我们一宁，和栩嘉一组来做这个游戏吧？”

焉栩嘉看向他。

“好啊。”徐一宁表现得很从容。

于是他向焉栩嘉做了个“请”的手势，焉栩嘉也没推辞，从准备好的纸箱里抽取他们这组的任务。

主持人看见上面的一行字，露出了夸张看热闹的表情，“哇哦，哇哦——请二位对对方说一句土味情话，更土的那个就算胜出咯。”

焉栩嘉的一颗心拧巴得紧，还是得对着镜头和徐一宁笑着接过了话筒。

“你先吧。”徐一宁的笑容也一点破绽都没有。

焉栩嘉假意为难，有心想缓解这个到了临界点的尴尬气氛，“这个太为难人了，好比让rapper唱情歌。”

他清了清嗓子，转身面向徐一宁。

越过那些精致打扮，眼前这个人还是原来认真听他教rap的何洛洛。

没来由的悲戚围攻了他整个心房。

徐一宁，我多想说，我一点也不想和你划清界限，想和你不清不楚，模糊相处。

可惜，这一次，我们不会再是幸存者了。

我欠你一次十八岁应有的告白。

“徐一宁，我想说——”焉栩嘉控制着声音不去颤抖，“我想替十八岁的焉栩嘉说爱你。”

他们两个之间的时间突然变得冗长，短暂的沉默过后，徐一宁拍拍手说，“嘉嘉好会啊。那我怎么说嘞？”

他眨眨眼，将话筒拿远一点，这样，沉重的呼吸就不会被发现。

“我想说啊…我可以确信，那两年里，没有人比我更爱你。”徐一宁说完，立刻向镜头做了个蹩脚的鬼脸，然后说感觉我说的比嘉嘉的更肉麻耶。

焉栩嘉抓了抓头发，配合他无奈地说自己真的不擅长这个，毕竟以前都是用拖拉机来比喻的人。

徐一宁趁录制中途休息的时间点了个外卖。

现烤的披萨配送的很快。徐一宁食量不错，一小盒几十克的冻干粥还是让他饿的头晕，于是忙不迭掀开还有些烫手的纸盒。

“不是和你说，把上面的土豆泥压平了更好吃吗？”

焉栩嘉不知道什么时候站在他的身后。

听他说着和以前一样的话，回忆从远方溯游而来。徐一宁哑然，虽然他们看起来变化不大，但现在已经是连崩溃都要看场合的人了。

“不要紧的。”徐一宁随手合上。

“对了，我的演唱会——赵磊说…”

“我会去的，我答应过了。”徐一宁知道自己此刻恐怕有些狼狈，无措地重复着说，“一定会去的，一定。”

焉栩嘉笑了，“那真是太好了。”

他背过身，没有如释重负的感觉。那些纠缠他的情绪，像自由落体的恒星，狠狠地燃烧破碎了。

以前他在对方面前总是端着样子，两个人相处起来不像和其他人一样轻松。

最开始何洛洛把他当作远胜于自己的对手和可以仰慕的对象来看待，焉栩嘉也不知道自己待他的真诚当中掺了多少做作。他像每个有些自傲的十八岁男孩一样，维护着自己在何洛洛心里的那层光亮。

“罐头是在1810年被发明出来的，可是，开罐器却在1858年才被发明出来。”

——

去看焉栩嘉演唱会那天，徐一宁的备忘录提醒他今天还要赶飞机。

“真要去啊？”知情的蔡正杰给他发微信，“回头就舍不得咯，其实现在也舍不得吧。”

徐一宁没说话，徘徊在场馆门口。

他也想在台下看一次焉栩嘉的演出，为他鼓掌。

蔡正杰又问，“你晚上飞哪里啊？”

徐一宁又保密，“一个一直想去的地方。”

他打扮的严严实实，口罩和鸭舌帽挡掉了他大半张脸，场馆门口还有身穿焉栩嘉应援服的女孩子，看见他手里的门票便蹦跳着递了手幅和手灯给他，“请你继续支持我们嘉嘉啊！”

“好…好的。”徐一宁被她热情感染，下意识地接了过来。

场馆内部的布置是很赛博朋克的风格，徐一宁找到内场第一排自己的位置坐下，有些紧张地看了看周围，将口罩往上拉了拉。

随着焉栩嘉的登场，现场开始沸腾。他的歌大多都很燃，女孩们整齐地为他安可着，徐一宁尴尬地混在里面，虽然想但又不好意思大声呐喊。

如今焉栩嘉的舞台表现力和以前相比是成倍增长，毫无疑问他已经是舞台上的王者了。

徐一宁乍然回想起自己曾经选择焉栩嘉作为自己公演对手时的心理，也是这样，一点忐忑，和更多憧憬。

最后的表演，焉栩嘉背了把吉他上台，换成了立麦。

“这首歌…叫做《慢半拍海鸥》。”焉栩嘉握着话筒说，“我想唱给一个人听。也许…这是我为他唱过最温柔的歌了。”

徐一宁僵住了。

那一刻他攥着那张他摇了整场的手幅，明白了这首歌的意义，明白了焉栩嘉对他的意义。

这个人曾翻涌成他的青春。他们有过并肩前行的梦想，有过难熬困倦的天光。

他们互相抛出的那些潦草又谨慎的心动，第一次且唯一一次的心动，教会了两个笨手笨脚的勇士宿命的写法，但没有教会他们怎么全身而退。

徐一宁张了张嘴，想伸手去触碰聚光灯下的少年。

“我也…想替十八岁的何洛洛说爱你。”

从今往后，我希望有更多人爱你，而原来爱你的人则更加爱你。

徐一宁怔怔地看着焉栩嘉，痛哭失声。

焉栩嘉的眼眶呼应般变红了，他正对着徐一宁的方向说，“希望我们每个人，无论遇上什么事，都不要再慢半拍了。”

声浪将徐一宁淹没了。

而越冬的海鸥，什么时候能飞回那年春天。


End file.
